Employee 4
by CarwinHargisArcherBeauZeekJet
Summary: Fred,Lee,and George hire a girl named Tillease to cashier at their joke shop.George finds himself head over heels for her but is it real love or a spell.Is she really who she says she is.Please read and review!New chapter soon for really if anyone cares.


I own nothing that belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Please review.  
  
_________________________________________  
Weesley's Wizard Wheezes  
Mon-Fri:10:00am-6:00pm  
Sat-Sun:Noon-5:00pm  
  
Knock!Knock!Knock!  
  
"We're closed!"Called Fred Weesley re-checking his watch.It was only nine o'clock in the morning.  
  
Knock!Knock!Knock!  
  
"We're closed!"Repeated George Weesley sleepily, restocking the shelf that usually contained Canary Cremes.  
  
Knock!Knock!Knock!  
  
"Just get it, Mate."Said Lee Jordan Propping his feet up on the counter and leaning back in his chair. "Don't suppose they are going away."  
  
Knock!-  
  
"Hello?" Fred found himself face to face with a tall girl with deep violet eyes and short black hair and two strings of flame-red bangs. She wore baggy black jeans, a fishnet shirt with a white tube top,a trench coat, and hoard of jewelry."I am very sorry,but we are closed."  
  
"I did not realize that you could only apply for a job when it is most inconvenient ."Said the girl in a strong voice."You see, as of now, I work the same hours as y'all are open, up at Olivander's, straightening boxes all day.I need a job, you need a cashier, no?"  
  
Fred was taken aback by the down-pour of talking.  
  
"A 'Hello!" would have worked."He said stepping back so that she could enter."You fill out an application?"  
  
"No." Replied the girl."I have not had the chance to get one yet. I was hoping I could fill one out now.Would that be okay?"She smiled sheepishly pulling a quill out of one of her many pockets. "Please?"  
  
Lee rushed forward, an application clutched in his hands.  
  
"Of course.No problem."He sat the parchment down at a table and pulled out a chair for the girl."I'm Lee Jordan.Nice to meet you.'  
  
The girl smiled widely, taking a seat and nodding her thanks.  
  
"My name is Tillease Shonten.I heard of you before.And of course I have heard of you two.I have a friend that went to Hogwarts."Her hand was flying over the application as she spoke."You inspired so many people.You are legends.Everyone was sad to see you leave."  
  
Lee was scowling at the pair who were both turning slightly red in the ears.  
  
"Done!"Said Tillease standing up and handing the parchment to George."Oh!Canary Cremes!I slipped one of those to my teacher,Mrs.Long, and she was frantic thinking she'd been cursed!Uh,how much competition do I have?"  
  
Fred was leaning over George's shoulder to read.  
  
As we just put the sign up yesterday,none."He cocked his head to the left."But You know if anyone els wanted it enough they had plenty opportunity.I say you got it.George?Lee?'  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Tilleases face lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh hu."  
  
____ 15 minutes later____  
  
Tillease walked down to Olivander's with a wide smile on her face.That had been easier than she had ever expected.But,for some reason she felf sad inside.Very deep inside. Not deep enough to dampen her spirits,but bad none the less.She supposed this was normal.  
"I wont let you down, father.I swear."  
  
____ Same time____  
  
"Well,she seemed nice."Said Lee watching her retreat down Diagon alley."That makes four employees.Think we should try for one more?"  
  
George was fiddling with an extendable ear that had fallen to the floor.  
  
"Na,"Said Fred."This place is more like a four person place."  
  
"Did you tall her when she starts work?"Said George slowly, raising his head.  
  
Lee and Fred both shook their heads.  
  
"We have her address though."Fred reassured him.  
  
George left the shop to a back room where he grabbed his cloak.  
  
"She's only down at Olivander's."He called back to the others."Wouldn't hurt to just go and tell her."  
  
"But she could get fired for that."Warned Lee.  
  
"That's inevitable, Mate. Same hours.It is aither there or here."  
  
Diagon Alley was as crowded as ever with school starting in just two weeks.It was an odd sight to see full-grown wizards walking around wearing snaketail necklaces and carrying protection stones.One man was wearing both of these and a rope of garlic around his ha brim.  
  
"He ain't a vamp."George winked at the man who laughed awkwardly before becoming suspicious and darting away in the opposite direction.  
  
George hesitated outside of Olivander's. Why was he even here?They could have contacted her at home. He would upset her.Bother her.He thought about turning back but he had been spotted.  
  
"Hey,what are you doing here?"Asked Tillease brightly.  
  
"I-I just thought you should know that you start Saturday morning."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah,well,I better get going.George mumbled turning awa and reaching for the door handle."Would you want to come to a picnic?"He blurted spinning around.  
  
Tillease looked puzzled.  
  
"My Mum is having a picnic for friends and family.It is tomarrow.We're closing up shop to go.It would give us all a chance to get to get to know you before you start work."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yeah,"Said George hopefully."There are going to be some people from school like Angel,Kate,Alecia,Oliver,Harry,Herm-"  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
George nodded.  
  
"I went to school before I learnt I am a witch.Never got to talk to him.Different grades.I would love to see Harry Potter again.Could I meet you at the shop?"  
  
"Good!I will see you then."  
  
"Yeah,see you then."  
  
'Harry Potter.'Though Tillease smirking once George had left.'Father was right.The Polatheren-ink (1) sure worked.'  
  
(1) Polatheren-ink is an ink (for writing obviously) that acts as a sort of love potion to whomever the paper/parchment is given to that has it on it.Note George received the application. 


End file.
